Fairy Tail Kuro The Elemental Dragon Slayer
by TengokuKiba
Summary: Kuro was an old member of Fairy Tail. He was considered the strongest in the entire guild, and no one could match his strength. So what happens when an Ex-Member from years ago walks through the front door, brutally injured, but hasn't aged a single day? And what happens when the guild learns about the secret of Kuro and his past?


**Fairy Tail: Kuro, The Elemental Dragon Slayer**

The rain poured heavily on the back of Kiba's shoulders as he drudged through the rain, his pack heavy. The forest seemed to go on forever, and he was getting tired of looking at trees. He was tired, and hungry. He had finished his last supply of food and was on the verge of starvation.

_Might as well just give up and die, easier than this hopeless journey._

He walked for a couple of miles, thinking, what could possibly be worse than this, when suddenly a group of bandits ambushed him, surrounding him. He stopped abruptly. One of the bandits stepped forward.

"Kehehehehe, well what do we have here? You lost, kid?"

"How 'bout you give us whatever you have, and just maybe, we'll let you go free," another one said.

Kuro said nothing.

"Well, aren't you the quiet one. Maybe I should cut you a new mouth, maybe then you can tell us whether you want to or not!" The first bandit drew his blade, followed by multiple sounds of swords, clubs, and knives being drawn.

For a time, Kuro was silent. The bandits were tightening their circle around him, hoping to draw his blood with their weapons. Kuro stood there, like he was glued to the ground. Then, he spoke.

"Y'know, for a man that is clearly unarmed, you sure do need an awful lot of weapons to just kill me," he said.

"So what," one of the bandits replied. "You sound pretty cocky for only one guy"

"That's because I could take you all on," Kuro replied solemnly.

That was the last straw. The bandits started to rush him at full speed. Kuro prepared a defensive stance, waiting for the first attacker to reach him.

A screeching noise reached his ears.

It was soft at first, but it got louder, and louder, and louder. He tried ignoring it, but it only kept getting worse. His vision blurred. There was a sharp sting in his arm, followed by what seemed like a kick to the ribs. His head felt like it was being ripped apart. Kuro was on the ground, writhing in pain as the bandits were kicking, and pounding away at his body. It wasn't long before the pain got to him, and he blacked out.

Kuro found himself in the mud, bloodied and bruised. Everywhere on his body ached, and he felt paralyzed.

_Guess this is how it was meant to be, huh? Me, being beat down by a bunch of worthless crooks, I'm pathetic._

He felt like closing his eyes, and just waiting for death to take him, when he heard a small voice coming from behind.

"Kuro-san, are you awake? Answer me!"

"I'm here, Shiro."

Kuro sat up, wincing with pain, took off his backpack and placed it in front of him. He took out a small, white cat with big, blue eyes. The cat's face was flowing with tears.

"I-I-I thought you died," the Exceed stuttered. "You wouldn't answer, a-a-and you were screaming, a-a-and I thought you were going to leave me behind." Shiro was balling his eyes out, wailing at the thought.

Kuro smiled and took the Exceed into his embrace.

"I told you I would never leave you. Where I go, you'll always be with me. That was the promise I made to you remember?"

"R-R-Right, I remember," Shiro said. "I was scared, Kuro. Those people who were hurting you, I thought they were going to take me away."

Kuro suddenly remembered. The bandits, the ambush, the attack, the pain in his head, and the screeching sounds. He looked at Shiro, who had calmed down.

"Shiro, do you remember what happened to the bandits?"

"They went through your stuff Kuro. They complained how you were a waste of time, because you had nothing on you. They tried to open the backpack, but for some reason they struggled, so they just left you, hoping you would just die." Shiro's face started to swell up with tears again.

Kuro let out a grateful sigh. "At least they didn't harm you." He looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped, but it was filled with dark clouds, threatening another rain storm.

"Comon, let's get a move on. Hopefully we can make a town before rain starts to fall again."

Kuro tried to get up, but fell down with a cry. His leg was bruised heavily, and blood was slowly gushing from it.

"Kuro! You're heavily wounded!"

"I'm fine Shiro," he said, as he slowly got to his feet. '"Let's go."

Kuro limped slowly, his body aching. It was covered in mud, blood, and bruises. There were deep cuts and small cuts mostly in his arms and legs. The blood stopped pouring out of the small cuts, but was slowing seeping out of the big injuries, making Kuro writher in pain. Shiro glanced at his friend from time to time, making sure his friend was still alive. Kuro would return his pal's worried glances with a soft smile. They walked in silence for a while before coming across a sign.

"Kuro, look, a city sign!"

Kuro breathed weak delighted breath.

Welcome to Magnolia Town.

Kuro limped through the town, leaving a trail of mud and grime behind him. People gave him weird stares and looks, but never once questioned him. He hobbled while recognizing certain buildings, and houses. The town had grown quiet a lot since the last time he had been here. There was a bakery, a potion shop, and even a book store. He passed by the train station, which was bustling with people. He hobbled by the Kardia Cathedral, which only used to be a small church back in the day. He pondered whether to stop by the hospital and rest up, but decided against it, for the hours grew short, and with his current vision, knew he wouldn't able to find the building he was looking for. Kuro started to wonder if the building he searched for still even existed in the town. He recalled it had been over 30 years ago since he had even been here, and a lot of things have changed. He was about to lose hope, when he heard the familiar happy sounds of a guild. He focused all of his power on locating the source of the noises. He limped through alleys, and crossed streets full of people.

"Kuro-san, why don't we just stop and rest," Shiro asked.

"No time Shiro," his breath heavy.

"But Shiro—

"NO TIME!" Kuro started to cough up blood.

"Kuro!"

"I'm fine," wiping the spittle from his mouth.

The walking and the pain finally paid off when Kuro finally stopped at the building he had been searching for.

_Fairy Tail_

The building itself it had grown in size, but Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail, and somethings would never change, even if there were a few decades in between. Kuro, with the energy he had left, walked through the front doors. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. They stared at the injured man who was leaving a trail of a mix of blood and mud. Shiro hid behind Kuro, who had stopped. They all stared. A girl with red hair and armor had stopped her conversation. A blonde girl gave him a look of shock, and worry, and two people, a person with a scarf, and a half naked man, stopped their quarrel and eyed him with interest. Kuro was exhausted and had no more energy. He collapsed to his knees, and fell to the floor. Many voices and steps were heard.

"Hey hey, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, this guy just walked in and collapsed."

"Someone get Master! He's gravely injured!"

_Master…I wonder who that is._

Makarov stepped through the crowd of people surrounding Kuro.

"What's going on here?" Makarov asked

"This man just walked in and fell gramps, do you know who he is," Natsu asked.

"Let me see."

Everyone made room for Makarov to get a glimpse of the mystery man's face. When he did see it, his face went into total shock.

"Impossible," he said. "It's just not possible."

* * *

**Second Story! :D Please let me all know what you think, it would be very helpful to me when writing in the future. Thanks! :D**

**-TengokuKiba**


End file.
